Human blood group systems
Thirty-three major blood group systems (including the AB and Rh systems) were recognised by the International Society of Blood Transfusion (ISBT) in October 2012. In addition to the ABO antigens and Rhesus antigens, many other antigens are expressed on the red blood cell surface membrane. For example, an individual can be AB RhD positive, and at the same time M and N positive (MNS system), K positive (Kell system), and Lea or Leb positive (Lewis system). Many of the blood group systems were named after the patients in whom the corresponding antibodies were initially encountered. The ISBT definition of a blood group system is where one or more antigens are "controlled at a single gene locus or by two or more very closely linked homologous genes with little or no observable recombination between them". Blood grouping postulates Blood is composed of cells suspended in a liquid like substance. The liquid portion is the plasma. Suspended in the plasma are three types of cells: * Red cells carry oxygen * White cells fight infection * Platelets stop bleeding in injuries The most common type of grouping is the ABO grouping. The varieties of glycoprotein coating on red blood cells divides blood into four groups: *A (A oligosaccharide is present) *B (B oligosaccharide is present) *AB (A and B oligosaccharides are present) *O (neither A nor B, only their precursor H oligosaccharide present) There are subtypes under this grouping (listed as A1, A2, A1B or A2B…) some of which are quite rare. Apart from this there is a protein which plays an important part in the grouping of blood. This is called the Rh factor. If this is present, the particular blood type is called positive. If it is absent, it is called negative. Thus we have the following broad categories:Information Courtesy: Indian Red Cross Society, Tamil Nadu Branch. * A1 Negative (A1 -ve) * A1 Positive (A1 +ve) * A1B Negative (A1B -ve) * A1B Positive (A1B +ve) * A2 Negative (A2 -ve) * A2 Positive (A2 +ve) * A2B Negative (A2B -ve) * A2B Positive (A2B +ve) * B Negative (B -ve) * B Positive (B +ve) * B1 Positive (B1 +ve) * O Negative (O -ve) * O Positive (O +ve) Rare blood types In the "ABO" system, all blood belongs to one of four major groups: A+/-, B+/-, AB+/-, or O+/-. But there are more than two hundred minor blood groups that can complicate blood transfusions. These are known as rare blood types. Whereas common blood types are expressed in a letter or two, with maybe a plus or a minus, a smaller number of people express their blood type in an extensive series of letters in addition to their 'AB-' type designation. Blood group systems References External links * ISBT Table of blood group antigens within systems Updated August 2008. * BGMUT Blood Group Antigen Gene Mutation Database at NCBI, NIH. * Blood Groups and Red Cell Antigens National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI). * Distribution of Blood Types, Behavioral Sciences Department, Palomar College. * Blood group antigen proteins Category:Blood antigen systems CAtegory:Blood groups Category:Transfusion medicine